


Out of Sight, Out of Mind

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Monday, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: I've wanting to write a fic for the episode ' Monday' for awhile. Well, here's my attempt.





	Out of Sight, Out of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Season six episodes “Tithonus” and “Monday” are hands down two of my favorite episodes. I've been wanting to write a fic for "Monday" for a long time and do a Scully centric POV. So hopefully it turned out okay.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Merely borrowing.

Scully was annoyed. Well angry and annoyed. She had already received the brunt of Skinner's gruff reprimand earlier that morning at the beginning of the meeting because of Mulder's absence. During the break at 9:15, he sent her to go find her wayward partner. Mulder already looked thoroughly ruffled himself, explaining his leaky water bed and the domino effect of the world's worst morning ever. When had he gotten a waterbed, she wondered uselessly. But one quick puppy dog look (especially with that goddamn bottom lip), she was powerless to do anything but agree. He rushed off, check in hand, promising to be gone for less than 10 minutes while he rushed down to the bank.

She licked her lips in thought. Why did this seem familiar? He had just mentioned something about having deja vu himself this morning. Settled that this was likely forever to be the case, she went back to the meeting to weather a few more of Skinner's gruff stares and the uncomfortable tension.

But as soon as she entered, the look she received with her boss made her twinge inwardly. Skinner narrowed his eyes. "Find your partner, agent."

She bit her lip and wordlessly got up to go find Mulder.

The whole situation as feeling weirder and weirder to her. As she pulled on her coat in the basement, she had gotten a distinct impression that she had done this before. Sure, she had been in the office for six years and she had pulled on her count numerous times over six years. But this moment was somehow different like Scully had experienced it before. Shaking her head and focusing all her frustration on her errant partner, she slammed the door behind her and walked quickly to the elevator.

She knew Mulder's bank was not that far away. As she walked, Scully saw a little boy dressed in clothes that looked to be from the early 20th century, standing barefoot, dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, and cheeks that looked to be smudged with something like coal.

She stopped midstep, fixated on the little boy. She looked around wondering if anyone else could see him. 

"It's not his time," the little boy said ominously. "It isn't supposed to be like this. I already met you in New York. I'm not supposed to meet him for two more years."

Scully bit her bottom lip. "Are you lost? Do you have a name?"

"This isn't supposed to be like this."

She turned, wondering if she could find his parents or something. But as soon as she turned to look at him, the little boy was gone. 

"What the..." she mumbled, chalking up to something she imagined.

Jogging across the street to the bank, Scully pulled the door open to be greeted by a would-be bank robber wearing a bomb strapped to her chest. Instinctively, she pulled her Sig Sauer, and screamed, "Drop it! Drop it now!"

She watched Mulder behind the robber take the moment of surprise and reach for his weapon. Someone screamed. But the robber was quicker spun around and shot Mulder before he could get his own shot. She watched, in horror, as the bullet entered his upper left chest and he collapsed in a bloody heap. She wants to scream his name but all she does and lower her weapon. The robber trains his weapon on her as she kicks her gun away useless, focusing all her attention on Mulder. She quickly crosses the short distance to Mulder as the robber grabs Mulder's dropped weapon. Her partner stares uselessly at the ceiling, his mouth wordlessly calling her name over and over again.

She drops to her knees, pulling her head to her thigh, and ripped open his shirt. Why does this seem so familiar? Like she had experienced all the before? She pressed her bare hand against the wound, feeling the sticky, familiar, warm substance of his blood spread uselessly against the pressure she applied. Her other hand strokes Mulder's cheek, trying to comfort him.

Scully leans over her partner, whispering, "It's gonna be okay, Mulder. I'm going to get you out of this. I promise."

She remembered being shot in her abdomen in New York and how afraid she had been. Her last thoughts being of Mulder and Fellig telling her to close her eyes. She was not going to let the same happen to Mulder. He nodded slightly, turning his head slightly to her, and closing his eyes, soothed by the small comfort of her hand stroking his face. Scully closed her eyes, on the verge of tears. The robber was saying something. Her words are not even her own, her FBI training taking over as all she can think about is Mulder.

Then she sees the little boy again, the same one she had met on the street. "It doesn't happen like this," he says again, stomping his foot like he is about to have a tantrum. "You and Mulder don't die here! This is all wrong! Wrong! Why can't it be right?"

She trains her gaze back onto the robber...Bernard. "I just want everyone to live. That's all," she admits after a long moment, her voice small. She absently continues to stroke Mulder's cheek as his eyes become more unfocused with each passing second. "I just... just show them. You have control over everything that happens here. You do. And it doesn't have to end this way."

Bernard looks lifelessly at her. "Yeah, it does!"

Scully only remembers screaming and bending over uselessly to shield him from the explosion as everything went black.

. . . .

Scully kept feeling like she was having the same dream that Monday morning. She could not remember it but she knew it was familiar somehow. She remembered going to church and brunch with her mother the day before but something about today felt off. The odd sensation of deja vu. She went through her regular morning routine, rushing a bit more to make sure she would get to the Hoover building early. She stopped at her favorite coffee shop on the way in to grab something for her and Mulder. But stopped short of the door seeing a little boy with out of date clothes, dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, and bare feet.

"Where are your parents, sweetie?" she asked cautiously. Something familiar of this child. "Are you lost?"

"No! Why can't you see, Scully? The woman is the key!" he cried impatiently.

"How do you know my name?"

He put his hands on his hips and tilted his head, looking at her like she was crazy. "Really? You've seen me before. We met before. New York. I am not here for you. I am not here for Mulder either. It is her I need. You two..." He flapped his hand like a fish. "You two are too...entwined. No one without the other. His time will come but not yet. He will return, like you. But not yet. It is her that I need. She is the key to fixing all this mess."

"How do you know my partner's name?" she demanded, feeling unsettled.

"Find her. She's the key, Scully," the little child said testily. 

She looked around, hoping to find the child's parents but he had disappeared. Scully sucked in a breath, chalking it up to just being extremely tired and in need of caffeine. But she still felt unsettled. New York. She brought her hand to the scar of her gunshot wound that rested beneath her expensive black blouse. She shook her head and tried to focus on getting coffee and getting to the Hoover building on time.

And of course, Mulder was late. Of course, he would be late. She sat uncomfortably at the meeting, avoiding Skinner's scorching gaze, and doodling the structural formula of various chemical compounds in the margins. But Skinner's secretary, Kimberly comes in, to interrupt the meeting.

"Excuse me. Agent Scully?"

Scully shifts uncomfortably as she gets up out of her chair, well aware of all the eyes on her. 

"Excuse me," she said tightly and closed the door behind her.

Kimberly gave a weak smile and passed her the phone. "It's Agent Mulder. He says it's urgent."

Scully rolls her eyes. "Mulder, where are you?"

"I'm at the bank."

"Yeah, I know where you are, but what's taking so long?"

"Scully, I need you to do something for me right now."

"What, Mulder?" she sighed.

"There's a woman sitting in an old beat up car across the bank. Skinny, green eyes, dyed hair. I need you to get her for me, Scully and bring me to the bank. And I need you to hurry."

"Mulder..."

"Just hurry, Scully. We don't have a lot of time."

He hung up without another word. She sighed and gave the phone back to Kimberly before leaving Skinner's office to go back down to the basement to find this mysterious woman. As she pulled on her coat and double checked her weapon, she saw the same boy in the corner of the office tapping his wrist impatiently like he was wearing a watch. She was about to say something because when she blinked, the boy was gone. What the hell was going on today?

Scully rushed to the bank, seeing the car and the woman that Mulder had described. Impatiently, she banged on the window with her badge, startling the young woman. Both were confused as Scully brought this woman in, Pam was her name, into the bank and quickly drew her weapon seeing Mulder and a robber squaring off.

She blinked when she saw the little boy appear at the end of the room, behind the robber, Mulder, and all the hostages on the ground. He stared at her and smiled. "Thank you."

There was a sudden gunshot and she jumped, seeing Pam on the floor in a bloody mess. She checked the woman's pulse before quickly drawing out her cell phone. Scully walked away quietly dialing 911. "This is Agent Scully with the FBI..."

But her voice was caught in her throat. The little boy was bending over Pam while Mulder kneeled in front of her. Could Mulder not see the little boy? The little boy gently touched Pam's head and she let out her last breath. The little boy smiled and looked at Scully. "See? She was the key. It's all fixed."

She wanted to say something, feeling the same cold she felt back in New York. She back slightly away, darting her eyes towards Mulder. The little boy looked at Mulder and shook his head and got up. "I'll see you again, Scully. And don't worry. You won't lose him, not really. Remember, he'll come back. Like you did." And when she blinked again, he disappeared.

Mulder looked up, seeing the color had drained from his partner's face. She held the phone to her ear. He could hear the operator calling for attention. "Scully!"

She blinked coming out of her reverie. "Yes. I have a woman shot and a suspect in custody at the Craddock Marine Bank on E Street..."

. . . .

Scully sat on the steps of the bank as the police swarmed with police and swat. She saw Bernard being dragged away, the police and EMTs tending to hostages, Mulder talking with a detective down the ways, and here she was, unsure of what had just happened. Her hand kept drifting to the scar of her abdominal gunshot wound. 

You won't lose him, not really. Remember, he'll come back. Like you did.

Those words haunted her. New York still haunted her with what Fellig had told her to do and how she tried to dismiss the nagging that always sat in the back in her mind. And now that little boy. Could that little boy be Death? No. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. And the warnings about Mulder. They scared her. She remembered the moments of deja vu like she was going to lose him, actually holding his dying body against her, powerless to do anything. She wanted to forget it but she could not.

She felt the tears in her eyes and for once she did not care. She felt them trailing down her cheeks as she was so overwrought with emotion. She felt a feathery touch on her shoulder gently, causing her to jump. She looked up to see Mulder in front of her.

He was already frowning deep with worry as he brushed a tear away with his thumb. "Scully?"

Scully bit her lip and the emotions of the mere thought of losing him over and over again swelled in her chest as she surrendered herself to those emotions. She hugged him tightly, catching him off guard as she buried her face into his chest. He caught her tightly and hugged her close. She racked with sobs. He kissed his partner's hair wordlessly and simply held her, uncaring of what everyone else thought.

"What is it, Scully," he whispered.

"I can't lose you," she whispered back.

"You won't. I promise."

She thought about telling him about the little boy and those ominous warnings but she kept silent. Scully just nodded against him. "Let's call it a day," he whispered softly. "Out of sight, out of mind."

"It's only noon."

"So, we have time for a late lunch and then dinner and a horrible sci fi movie. I'll drive you home. We won't be missed. Come on, Scully."

She could have argued, she could have fought him and said she was fine, but she did none of that. She took his hand tightly and nodded. He wiped away the remaining tears and walked her away down towards the mall to one of their favorite delis for lunch, never relinquishing hold of her hand.


End file.
